Just For a Moment
by Jini
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short drabbles focusing on Tim/Kon. Ch 12 - Tim is going away and it's almost time for Kon to let go. Fluff.
1. The Best Cure for Colds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Where Tim is sick and Kon pays him a visit. Fluff ensues~

Author's Notes: Just thought I'd put a bunch of random one-shots that I've written into a collection together. Will post more soon. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Cure for Colds<strong>

* * *

><p>Tim was sick and he felt absolutely dreadful.<p>

He hadn't felt this horrible since that time he mistaken one Kory's bizarre Tameranian dishes for some leftover chicken broth, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the night being closely re-acquainted with a porcelain bowl.

Fun times.

All too similarly, Tim didn't know he was feeling off until he was suddenly seeing double of everything.

Luckily for him, Dick was with him at the time and saw that he was practically walking himself into walls. Without another word, he half-dragged, half-carried Tim all the way back home, where Bruce eyed him critically for only a moment before telling—no, _ordering_—Tim to go straight to bed.

Of course, Tim was instantly against it ("I'm fine! Just a little tired, but I'm fine! I can continue patrol tonight—") And then he fell on the receiving end of one of Bruce's much scarier bat-glares and well, needless to say, Tim took the suggestion without any complaints after that.

And it was a good thing Bruce made him skip out on patrol. From the time he dressed himself down to a pair of PJs and slithered into bed, Tim was already feeling the full affects of his illness.

It wasn't long before the fever kicked in, along with the uncontrollable shivering, the nausea and then the really bad headache which felt equivalent to having a rhino-morphed Beast Boy trample over his brain several hundred times over (and then some).

Tim didn't know how long he spent between being curled up in his bed, checked up on by either Alfred or Dick (and even Bruce) to actually sleeping, because by the time he resurfaced from another fever-induced coma, he was more or less aware that someone was standing over his bed and watching him.

Even half-lucid with delirium, Tim's senses were never less than alert. Trouble is, he couldn't _tell_ who it was.

"Dick? Is that you?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and lack of use.

"Whoa, man, you really _are _out of it," said a familiar voice that was evidently not his brother's.

Tim peaked open one eye and then the other, letting his vision slowly focus before settling on the figure beside him. His eyes fell on short, dark hair, blue eyes that were clear even in the dark, and then lastly, on the bright red S-Shield at the front of their shirt.

"Kon?" he said, so surprised that he sat upright.

Big mistake. Just as soon as he got vertical, everything else in the room began swaying.

"Whoa! Hey, take it easy, Tim," said Kon, who was instantly by Tim's side, pressing a hand over his chest and easing him back down underneath the blankets gently.

Without thinking about it, Tim immediately latched onto Kon's wrist, pulling him closer.

"You're really here," said Tim, both in awe and bewilderment by Kon's mere presence.

"Yeah, I'm here," said Kon softly. He didn't say anything even as Tim's hold tightened on his hand.

"But… what are you _doing _here, Kon? _How _did you get in here?" Somehow, he could not picture Bruce letting Kon just stroll in through the Batcave, never mind the front gate.

"Nightwing let me in," said Kon with a careless shrug that totally meant it hadn't been as simple as that. Tim briefly wondered if Bruce had been difficult and if Dick had anything to do with why Kon was even allowed up here in his room in the first place.

"Oh," he said and couldn't say any more after that. He was feeling dizzy again. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and tried to count to ten slowly. He found if he did this several times, the headaches will eventually go away as well.

"Hey…"

Tim opened his eyes. Kon was staring at him again, this time a little more closely. His face was lit with concern and determination as his eyes started to roam over him.

Tim felt himself flush. He knew Kon was probably assessing his condition by using his x-ray vision, but it still never failed to make Tim feel self-conscious about himself. It was unlikely, but whenever Kon stared at him a little too long or a little too hard, Tim could not help but wonder if Kon could somehow see passed the simple flesh and bone of his body to what lay beyond that. He wondered if Kon could see every little thing Tim fought hard to hide from everyone else. He wondered if Kon could _see _the real him.

As if sensing something was afoot, Kon met his eyes again and Tim, out of reflex, quickly averted his gaze to his lap, where he found that he was still holding onto Kon's hand. Flushing again, he quickly let go.

Tim was surprised by the loss and coldness he felt upon doing that and resisted the urge to snatch Kon's hand back.

"Hey," said Kon again, pulling Tim from his thoughts.

Tim felt his breath get caught in his throat. He hadn't even noticed Kon had moved and was sitting so close that Tim could see his reflection in Kon's eyes. Tim jerked back.

"Your heart rate is elevated…" said Kon, frowning, peering closer at Tim's face, "and your breathing is kind of uneven."

Kon reached over and placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"And your fever went up a bit too! Dude, are you seriously okay?" he asked, cupping both sides of Tim's face in his hands in a manner that was both desperate and tender.

Shivering, Tim grasped his wrists. "I-I'm fine!" he said, but didn't sound nearly as convincing as he'd liked. "Just… just a little cold that's all." Which wasn't that far from the truth he suppose.

Kon's frown deepened. "Cold?" he repeated. He seemed to be thinking about something and then, as if coming to a conclusion, he said, "Alright. Scoot over."

Tim knew he was sick, and therefore could not hold his mind or his body accountable for any weird or strange things they might have misheard, but just now it sounded like Kon had just asked him to—

"Tim. Make some room," he said impatiently, nudging Tim's shoulder.

Oh, so he _had _heard correctly after all. Well then.

"What are you doing?" he demanded when Kon had all but slid into the bed next to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Kon. "I'm here to keep you warm."

Tim's face was incredulous. "W-What?"

Kon rolled his eyes. "You said you were cold, Boy Wonder," he said as if Tim was slow, and then patted at the mattress beside him. "Now will you come over here? I don't have all night you know."

Tim hesitated, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

"Kon, I don't know—"

"Tim." At the sound of his name, he paused. Kon had his arm extended to him, a serious look on his face. "Come here. Please."

Despite his misgivings, Tim found himself crawling into Kon's open arms, where he was immediately engulfed by warmth so immeasurable that it made all the cold feelings in Tim's gut disappear almost instantly. In Kon's arms he felt safe, content… like everything was somehow going to be okay.

Tim shivered and buried his face into Kon's neck, just letting himself, for once, enjoy this new closeness. He inhaled the smell of soap, grass and open air, and remembered how often it drove him crazy. And what was more was the steady rhythm of Kon's heart beating—both constant and strong—right below the pads of his fingertips.

Kon's arms slowly wound their way across his back, pulling him closer. "Are you still cold?" he murmured after a second of absolute silence.

"No," he replied softly. Because it was the truth. "Not anymore."

Tim closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.


	2. The One Who Keeps Me Steady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: They were partners. They looked out for each other, one way or another.

Author's Notes: This is based on a fanart a friend of mine drew. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>The One Who Keeps Me Steady<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think that's the last of them," said Kon, staring at the pile of malfunctioned and destroyed robots on the ground.<p>

"Ughh," was Tim's disgruntled reply, making Kon whip his head so fast it have likely spun on his shoulders had it not been permanently attached to his neck.

Tim was on the ground, his back against a wall and clutching at his ankle. Kon was at his side at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, the only train of thought in his mind being: Tim was hurt, Tim was hurt, Tim was _hurt_ and he hadn't been there to—

"I… I think it's sprained," said Tim, tentatively testing his footing before wincing and clutching at his ankle again. "Yep. It's sprained alright. I messed up on my landing pretty badly when I took on that robot right there," he admitted, jutting his chin at the nearest hunk of scrap metal.

Kon stared hard at the ankle for a moment, his eyes seeing passed Tim's skin and tracing over the mild fracture on the bone. It wasn't serious, to his relief, but he knew all of this could have been avoided if he'd just stuck with Tim and made sure he was alright. Of course, he knew Tim could hold out on his own—the guy was a stubborn, tough son-of-a-bitch—but that didn't stop Kon from feeling guilty over it.

"Hey."

Kon looked up. Tim was staring at him, like he could read Kon's mind; as if _he_ was the one who had the power to see through flesh and stare right into Kon's soul. He would not be surprised if Tim actually could. Despite himself, Kon looked away.

Tim reached out and touched the side of his face. "Hey," he said, this time, his voice softer. "It's not your fault. I was reckless. Kon, look at me," he said, and it was his 'leader' voice, the voice that Kon would listen to and follow after in a heartbeat.

Kon turned his eyes and met Tim's. He'd taken the mask off, revealing clear blue eyes that never wavered, not once, from Kon's face. It spoke a lot of things that Tim could never, probably _will _never, say out loud. And it told Kon that Tim trusted him, completely.

Tim's mouth curled into a smile—it was _Kon's_ smile, the smile that Tim shared with nobody else. "C'mon, Superboy, let's go home."

Like a great burden had been lifted off his chest, Kon smiled too. "Yeah," he said. When he saw that Tim was struggling to get up, Kon's smile dropped instantly. "Here," he said, touching the small of Tim's back. "Let me."

"I'm alright, really," said Tim quickly. "You don't need to—"

"I _know_," said Kon. "But I _want_ to."

Tim didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Kon's face, before nodding. "Alright," he said quietly.

Kon picked him up gently, his hand scooping him up from behind his knees and steadily lifting him off the ground. He made sure he didn't put any stress on the ankle. Tim's arms automatically wound their way around Kon's neck.

"You ready?" he murmured, his mouth close to Tim's he could feel the warmth of the other's breath wash against his face.

"Yes," Tim said without hesitation, and Kon touched off of the ground. When they were up in the sky, Tim buried his face against Kon's neck and said, "Thanks, Kon."

Kon smiled again, resting the side of his cheek on top of Tim's head.

"Any time," he said and pulled Tim just a little bit closer.


	3. Morning Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: _"Not that I'm not appreciating the view, but what the hell are you doing out of bed?" _

Author's Notes: This was also inspired by a fanart. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory<strong>

* * *

><p>Tim woke up, feeling totally content. That had been some night last night, he thought with a blissful sigh, still half-asleep. Out of habit, his hand wandered over to the other side of the bed, reaching for something next to him. When he found nothing, his eyes snapped open.<p>

By the bed, Kon was already up, bending down and picking up his clothes, which lay scattered (for obvious reasons) on the floor. For a moment, Tim sat there in complete awe, his eyes drawn to every muscle, curve and every portion of skin on Kon's body.

_Oh great, now I'm hard again_, Tim thought, which would not have necessarily been a bad thing if not for the fact that Kon was up and out of bed (and getting dressed!), instead of snuggling underneath the covers with him.

This evidently did not sit well with Tim.

"Not that I'm not appreciating the view, but what the hell are you doing out of bed?" he grumbled.

Kon turned. "Oh you're up," he said and then grinned. "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. I kept you up half the night after all." His grin became a leer as he took in Tim's own nakedness.

Tim flushed, feeling more aroused as Kon continued to stand there, the shirt in his hand the only article of clothing currently blocking the rest of him. "That's not answering my question," he said.

Kon shrugged. "I was going to get us breakfast," he said, looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "You know, do that whole boyfriend thing."

Tim honestly didn't know what to say, but he could feel his face growing hotter by the second and his heart was hammering furiously.

"Or…" he found himself saying, his voice soft, "you could just come back to bed… a-and stay with me."

It was Kon's turn to look at him, and it was only for the sake of his dignity that Tim forced himself not to look away. Then Kon's face broke into a broad smile.

"Well, since you put it that way," he said finally, flinging his shirt behind him.

Before Tim knew it, Kon was straddling him by the waist, his hands moving their way up and down his chest, stopping at his waist and making Tim shiver at his touch.

"I'm sorry I left the bed," he murmured, his lips just an inch away. "I'll make it up to you."

Tim smiled and snaked his arms around Kon's neck, tugging him closer.

"Okay," he agreed, just as Kon kissed him.


	4. You Look Better Naked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: It was never proven until now: Tim looked _good_ in Kon's shirts.

Author's Notes: This is actually a scene from **In a World Without You** that did not make the final cut. I figured I might as well share it. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Better Naked<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tim, do you know where my shirt went? I think I left it in your room when… when…" Kon stopped talking when his eyes fell on him.<p>

Tim looked up from the pile of books he was carrying. "Oh, Kon, you're back?" he said, smiling. "Cool. Do you mind giving me a hand with these?"

But Kon stayed where he was, his jaw a little unhinged.

Tim frowned. "What's the matter with you?" he said. "Did school deteriorate your higher brain functions again?"

Kon didn't rise to the bait this time and just kept staring at him. "You're… wearing my shirt," he said, a tad breathless.

Tim blinked and looked down at himself. The sleeves went a little passed his elbows and the collar sank off his shoulder from time to time, but it _smelt _and felt like Kon.

Realizing what Kon was so surprised about, Tim felt his face heat up almost instantly and nearly dropped what he was holding. "I… sorry," he said, embarrassed. "It's just… I found it in my room and I just wanted to… well, I was planning to give it back to you when—"

But Kon was already hoisting Tim in his arms, pulling him in for a kiss that made Tim dizzy and hard.

"God, you look so hot in my clothes," Kon said between frantic kisses; his hands already yanking at the hem of Tim's shirt.

"Bed. Now," Tim growled impatiently as Kon all but pushed him back into the mattress.


	5. How to Make Your Pancakes Sweeter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Pancakes and sex usually make everything better.

Author's Notes: This was a birthday gift for a friend, who wanted a Tim/Kon breakfast in bed fic with special appearances by a young Kara, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>How to Make Your Pancakes Sweeter <strong>

* * *

><p>Tim was still half asleep when the door to his room opened and the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes filled the air, rousing him from consciousness.<p>

He barely heard the sounds of something being set aside on the nightstand before he was enveloped by a familiar pair of strong arms, tugging him close until his back hit something solid and warm. Slightly more awake now, he felt the gentle press of lips along his neck and shoulder, the nose tickling him as it trailed lower; the hand at his hip rubbed and squeezed the exposed area of skin, making Tim shudder.

"Mmm…" he sighed blissfully and turned around.

He opened one eye and then the other, his gaze landing on the ends of short, dark hair; smooth, tanned skin and finally focusing on the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Kon…" he said.

He saw a smile tug at those lips before Kon leaned down and captured Tim's mouth in a kiss that set his entire body on fire. Tim responded instantly, without thought; his fingers weaving through those soft locks and digging to pull Kon even tighter against him.

The warmth of his hands and mouth, as they moved against Tim's without reserve, were enough to drive him insane, making him crave for more. He _wanted_ more.

"Morning," said Kon between kisses, their foreheads touching briefly.

"Morning," said Tim absently and then he was yanking Kon back again; this time their kisses grew more heated and hungrier than ever.

Kon was already undoing the buttons on Tim's shirt, his lips dipped between his collarbone and chest, sucking and licking every inch of exposed flesh and making Tim moan quietly. Kon was just about to tug on his pants when he suddenly stopped and went completely still.

Then he groaned and buried his face into Tim's neck. "Crap…" he muttered.

"What?" said Tim, blinking. "What's the matter, Kon?"

"I forgot to lock the door," he said, kissing Tim's pulse point one more before sitting straight again, looking a little put out.

Tim was more than confused now. "I don't get it. What has that got to do with—"

The door suddenly burst open and something small, blonde and _fast_ came barreling into the room at top speed, straight into Kon's open arms.

"Got you, ya little martian!" he said, laughing.

"Kon!" said little Kara, looking up at him with a brilliant smile. Then she placed her hands over her hips and gave Kon a reproachful glare. "You said you were bringing Timmy his breakfast and coming straight down."

"Ah, well, I—I got distracted… a bit," Kon lied, his face burning. He turned eyes quickly to Tim, who just sat back against the pillows and laughed at him.

"Kon, don't tell me you were sucking faces with Timmy again—"

"_What?_" Kon choked and even Tim had the semblance to look a tad embarrassed now. "Where did you even get that?"

Kara blinked. "Damian," she said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Right. Of course," said Kon sarcastically. "I should have known."

Kara finally turned to Tim instantly and just like that she was beaming and laughing again.

"Timmy!" she squealed, jumping out of Kon's arms and right into Tim's, who was quick enough to catch her. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Kara," said Tim with a fond smile. "I slept very nicely, thank you."

"Timmy, did you eat your pancakes yet?" she asked at once. "I helped Cass and Steph make it for you 'cause I heard you weren't feeling too good yesterday." She leaned down to whisper something, like it was some gigantic secret that Kon wasn't supposed to know about (never mind that he could hear her perfectly), "Damian said it was from the lack of se—"

"OOOOkay!" said Tim quickly, covering Kara's mouth instantly. Kon looked like he was just about ready to break something internally from how red he was getting. Tim sighed wearily. "You should not be allowed to hang around my brother for longer than two hours at a time. He's obviously a bad influence on you, Kara."

"When I get my hands on that little snot… I'll throttle him," Kon grumbled, rubbing at his face.

Kara shrugged, seemingly unperturbed. "You should try the pancakes, Timmy!" she said, eyes brightening, and whizzed to the nightstand, where Tim saw the tray of food and coffee. Kon was there to help Kara from jostling the salver too much.

"Wow, Kara, this looks amazing," said Tim as they placed the tray on his lap.

"I helped made the pancakes!" she said, as if Tim hadn't heard her the first time. She watched eagerly as Tim cut a thin slice of the pancake and slipped it into his mouth. She barely waited for him to swallow before she was in his face again. "Well?" she said, excitedly. "Do you like them?"

"It's delicious, Kara," said Tim, smiling as Kon picked Kara up and settled her on his lap. He took another bite. "You're a great cook!"

Kara beamed proudly. "I even helped Damian pour your coffee," she boasted.

"Did you now?" said Tim, staring both nervously and suspiciously at the cup and wondering if Damian somehow poisoned it.

"Yup!" Kara chirped. "Do you feel better now, Timmy?"

"A lot better, thanks to your pancakes," said Tim, and Kara clapped her hands happily.

"Knock, knock," said a voice at the doorway. "You guys have room for two more?"

"Steph! Cass!" said Kara, shooting out of Kon's arms and into Steph's. "Steph, Cass, did you know? Timmy liked our pancakes!"

"Aw that's great, sweetie," said Steph as Cass smiled at her from over Steph's shoulders.

"Where's Damian?" said Kara, looking around for her older brother.

"Got the kid doing the dishes," said Cass, and there was something strangely scary about her eyes; they glimmered bright and dark, as if she was physically trying to stop herself from throwing her head back and laughing like a man person.

Tim shivered, sending another silent prayer to whatever deity that he'd never get on Cass's bad side. _Ever_. She was scary.

"Anyway, let's leave Tim and Kon alone now. I'm sure they want their privacy," said Steph, giving Tim a wink.

Tim wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful or embarrassed. Instead he said, "Thanks for breakfast" which earned him warm smiles from both Steph and Cass.

"Privacy…" said Kara thoughtfully, tapping at her chin. "Does that mean Timmy and Kon are going to have se—"

Tim saw Steph cover Kara's mouth just in time as Cass quickly shut the door.

"Definitely killing that annoying pipsqueak when I get back down," Kon muttered, making Tim smile again.

He reached over and took Kon's hand in his own. Kon looked at him and grinned as Tim all but tugged him closer.

"Before we were interrupted, you were about to do something else," Tim murmured as he toyed with the collar of Kon's shirt, his fingers running smoothly up and down his arms.

"Was I?" he teased, leaning his forehead down to touch Tim's, his hands at his waist and working their way up his shirt.

"Mhmm," Tim said, nodding. "Did you lock the door this time?"

He heard the sound of a 'click' and knew Kon had used his TTK to do so.

"Aren't you going to finish your pancakes first?" Kon whispered, even though he was already moving the tray back onto the nightstand.

"It can wait," said Tim simply as Kon straddled him. "_This _can't."

And he pulled Kon down for another kiss, getting lost in the feel and warmth of the other until his coffee finally went cold.

000

"Timmy looks like he's really happy right now," said Kara as Damian threw another dart on the wall. She brightened. "It's probably 'cause I made him pancakes today."

He gave her a long-suffering look from over his shoulder. "You have so much to learn, my young grasshopper," he said. "Drake isn't happy because of your pancakes."

Kara blinked. "What do you mean?"

Damian sighed. "He's _happy _because he finally got some as—"

It was like Cassie had materialized out of thin air. One minute Damian and Kara were alone in the training room and then the next, Cassie was staring at him creepily from the cracks of the doorway. There was that same sinister glint in her eyes from this morning that promised something even more potent than a stack of dishes if he should continue that sentence. And then, just like that, in a blink of an eye she was gone again. Vanished. Like she wasn't ever there.

It gave Damian the desire to preserve his life.

"Damian?" said Kara, tugging at his sleeve. "What is it?"

Damian cleared his throat. "Ah, you know what… never mind," he said. "Let's just go bother Grayson. I'm sure he'll prove to be entertaining for the next hour or so."

As they left the room, Damian thought maybe he was hearing things, but he could have sworn he heard the echo of someone laughing.

Evilly.


	6. The Missing Part of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: There's the saying... You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Author's Notes: A friend of mine drew me a Tim/Kon piggyback pic on one of her streams, and in turn I promised her I'd write a fic for it. Well, here it is~ :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Part of Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this, Kon," Tim mumbled as Kon hoisted him on his back. "I don't know what's with me, but lately I've just been so tired…"<p>

"It's not like I mind," said Kon, making sure he had a firm hold on Tim before beginning his walk back to the Tower.

He supposed he could always fly them over, but there were a few things he wanted—no, that he _needed_ to tell Tim first. They were finally alone together. Since Tim's return to the Titans a couple weeks ago, there hadn't been very many opportunities for Kon to speak with him in private. There was always something or other interrupting them or getting in the way; it was beginning to frustrate him. Taking the long way back would ensure any disruptions or breach in their privacy.

But where to start?

How was Kon supposed to tell Tim that during his absence it made Kon see what he'd really been missing? That all this time he'd been gone, Kon had missed him… _dreadfully_; it made him ache with a kind of loneliness and longing he'd never, once, felt even for Cassie, and Kon knew he'd loved her dearly. How was he supposed to tell his _best friend_ that what he felt for him wasn't so… platonic anymore? That it never had been. That Kon had been blind and stupid and didn't know what he wanted until it was finally gone?

"What's the matter?" said Tim, breaking through Kon's thoughts.

"What?" said Kon, a little tense because this was _Tim _he was thinking about here. Tim knew him better than anybody—even better than himself. He could read Kon and know what was on his mind without effort. And the last thing Kon wanted was for Tim to figure out what was bothering him before he even got the chance to confess.

Tim sighed and leaned in a little closer; Kon could feel the warmth of his breath against his neck and his hair and skin brushing along his cheekbones, tickling him. It made Kon's breathing suddenly go uneven and his heart beat a little bit faster. He was somewhat glad that Tim didn't have any super powers to be able to tell any of these things.

"You've been silent this whole time, Kon," said Tim quietly and Kon felt him lean his head against his shoulder. "That's not really like you. Obviously something must be on your mind."

Kon opened his mouth, feeling that overwhelming squeeze in the center of his chest just bursting to tell Tim everything.

_I love you, Tim. More than anything. I want you. I need you. I just want to be with you. I want you by my side… _

But… what if Tim didn't feel the same? What if he rejected him? And then he was clamming up again, the excitement in his belly turning cold and making him feel sick.

It was rather strange and pathetic how he was literally indestructible towards any weapon imaginable (except Kryptonite and magic of course), but being this close to Tim made Kon vulnerable in a way he'd never been before.

He was pretty sure Kryptonite would feel like nothing compared to rejection. Or worse, _losing_ Tim all over again. Tim's friendship meant the world to Kon and he would never risk that… not for anything.

But… if he didn't try, Kon thought, he'd be stuck wondering _what if_ for the rest of his life. And Kon wondered what would be worse? Rejection or regret?

He caught a glimpse of the tower across the bay and began his ascent into the air; the cool, summer breeze blowing against his hair and face, calming him down.

"Tim…" he started. "There are some things… I've been wanting to tell you. So please listen." When Tim didn't say anything, Kon took it as a sign to continue. "I… I missed you…" he murmured and felt his face immediately heat up. "I-I mean… of course I missed you. You're my best friend. But that's not really what I meant. I… I just…"

He wasn't doing a very good job explaining himself and would have buried his face in his hands if not for the fact that he was holding Tim, who was nice enough not to comment on his blunder. Kon took another deep breath and started over.

"You've been gone so long I… well," he laughed nervously, "you know I used to walk into your old room a lot. I refused to let anybody move your things or even think about replacing you. Whenever I was bored or feeling lonely, or sometimes when Cassie and I had a fight … that's where I'd go to calm down, to think. I'd just sit there all night, think about what you'd say in those kinds of situations and I'd feel like myself again."

He smiled softly.

"You always did have that affect on me," he said. "And then one day, I started going there regularly. It became a habit. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd walk around the Tower and end up at your door… like my feet just took me there on their own."

Kon smiled again, his thoughts many miles away; to a dark room, an empty desk and an untouched bed that smelt and felt like Tim. He often pictured Tim lying on his side with his eyes shut, his chest breathing evenly and his mind dreaming of something happy for once. And Kon remembered wanting nothing more than to be right _there_. To see it all happen. To be the one who _made _it happen.

It was the first time Kon realized just how in love he'd been with Tim and never even known it.

"Tim," he began again. They were approaching the Tower roof now. "What I'm trying to say is… you're more than just _my_ Robin. You're… everything. You always have been. I've just been too blind to see it. To see what you meant to me. It took you being gone for me to realize what I've been missing. What I've been wanting this whole time. And it's you, Tim. It's always been you."

He took a deep breath.

"And I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm not expecting anything out of this and I don't want this to hinder our friendship in any way, but I just wanted to tell you … I felt like if I didn't at least tell you how I feel, just once, I'd go insane or worse, regret it."

Kon finally touched the ground.

"So what do you say, Tim?" he said when Tim remained silent. "Tim? Tim?"

But Tim didn't say anything and Kon was beginning to feel nervous. He slowly and gently slid Tim off his back and turned him around.

"Tim, I—" Kon stopped.

Tim… was asleep.

Did that mean… all that time Kon had been pouring his heart out Tim hadn't heard _any_ of it? It made Kon sigh in both disappointment and relief. Normally, he would have yanked his hair out in frustration or found the nearest blunt object and just whacked himself with it, but Tim had been so tired and so unresistant to Kon's offer to carry him that Kon couldn't bring himself to feel that upset.

Tim looked… peaceful for once. His mind untarnished by wild case obsessions or any nightmares. He looked serene; his face soft and untroubled. As if moving on their own accord, Tim pressed the side of his cheek against Kon's chest, sighing in content.

It made Kon's eyes soften. He bent down, slipped his arm underneath Tim's knees and picked him up; Tim's head lobbing on his shoulder.

As soon as they reached Tim's room, Kon divested his shoes, the cape and all the gauntlets and armor. He found one of his old shirts that he'd forgotten the last time he slept there and dressed Tim in; the size of the sleeves eating a good portion of Tim's arms and legs, hiding the scars that Kon could not help but trace to the last painful detail. Lastly, Kon found a clean pair of pajama bottoms and helped Tim put them on before pushing him back against the covers and pulling the covers over him.

For a moment he just watched Tim sleep; the movement of his shoulders and chest as he breathed, the way his mouth parted and his fingers curled on the pillow. Kon listened to his heart, the steady patter a sure sign that nothing was amiss.

"You give me so much trouble, you know that?" he said softly, even though he knew Tim was too faraway to hear him. Kon brushed a strand of Tim's bangs from his face, his fingers caressing along his cheek, where it was warm.

"Mmm… Kon…" Tim mumbled, unconsciously shifting closer to his touch. It made Kon smile.

He leaned over and pressed his lips on the surface of Tim's forehead, lingering there for just a minute longer.

"It's okay," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I'll tell you again soon." He breathed in deep. "I love you, Tim. Good night."

Kon left the room and made his way back down the hall again, completely missing Tim's forming smile in his sleep and the soft whispers of, "I love you too…Kon" into the night.


	7. If the Dress Fits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Where Tim is Tessa Drake and Kon is Kay-el.

Author's Notes: The idea came to me when I thought about what it'd be like if Tim and Kon were girls instead of guys. And thus a genderbend!fic was born. Tada~ Enjoy x3

* * *

><p><strong>If the Dress Fits<strong>

* * *

><p>Tessa Drake sat at the bar with her legs crossed neatly over the other and her perfectly-trimmed nails drumming along the counter. She wore a dark, royal-blue dress that frayed and stopped an inch above her knees; it was a little short for her liking, but Rachel had insisted that showing some leg had never hurt anybody.<p>

She still refused to leave without a sweater though and threw one on on the way out, along with a pair of pointed black-heels she had finally perfected walking in.

It was a nice place flitted with cozy, round tables and dim lights hanging on the ceiling. The people were nicely dressed too. It was a lovely scene, maybe even a little romantic if she'd say so herself.

Tessa fiddled with her drink and then glanced at the door. More people she did not know continued to file in, but they weren't whom she was looking for.

Tessa glanced at her watch, saw another minute had gone by and almost sighed.

"Hey," said a sudden voice.

It sounded distinctly masculine, and it instantly made Tessa weary. She turned around and met a pair of brown eyes. He was a tall, rather handsome man and he had taken the empty seat next to her, and much like her, he seemed too young to be in a bar (she doubted he had the same social connections as her, so he likely had a fake I.D stashed somewhere on his person), but that wasn't what the problem was anyway.

The problem was the way he was looking at her. He had obviously taken an interest in her—what, with the way his eyes had traveled from her face, to the small swell of her bust (which she swiftly tugged her sweater over), and then down to her legs, where they stopped once to stare a minute longer before finally meeting her gaze again.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a problem, she thought and tried to yank her dress down to show less skin.

"You alone?" he said, smiling easily.

"I'm actually waiting for someone," said Tessa shortly, hoping the guy would take the hint.

"He doesn't seem to be here yet," said the man before Tessa could say anything else. "Here, let me get you a drink?"

"That won't be necessary," she protested.

"No, no, I insist," he said and signaled the bartender for a couple glass.

Tessa did her best not to scowl. She supposed sending him a roundhouse kick wouldn't make much of a difference either.

Well… regardless, she wasn't allowed to hurt civilians (in or out of her Robin costume), no matter how tempting it was or how ridiculously and annoyingly persistent they were. And it was clear this man was trying to get into her pants; he was either just blind or stupid (or both) to her blatant signs that said she wasn't interested and would not be indulging his advances.

The bartender slid half a glass of vodka in her direction and another to the man, who held it out to her in evident indication of a toast. Because Tessa's manners over-ruled her, she did the same, albeit reluctantly and without any measure of her usual finesse (something that would undoubtedly shock Alfred if he ever witnessed this).

"Here's to us," he said, grinning, and the line was just so corny Tessa could have rolled her eyes. Still, she humored him and clinked their glasses together. However, as soon as he took a drink, Tessa didn't bother to take a single sip from hers.

When he finished, he leaned into her space and she could smell the liquor and the scent of smoke in his breath. Instinctively, she leaned away.

"How about we get out of here?" he said quietly, touching her wrist, the sudden contact making her skin crawl in the most repulsive way. His hand traveled further up her arm. "I could take you somewhere… _nice _and we could—"

Tessa snatched her arm away and stood up, feeling furious and fed up. "Sorry to break it to you, but I have no intention of going anywhere with you," she said coldly as the guy blinked at her in both surprise and confusion. "Now let me spell this out for you in a way that even _you'll_ understand: I'm. Not. Interested. So take the hint and leave me alone. And if you _dare _touch me again, I'll shove my heel so far up your ass you'll—"

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm late," said a familiar voice by her ear. She felt a hand touch her back and slowly trail to her waist, where it settled there casually, as if by habit.

Tessa glanced over her shoulder. "Kay," she said, unable to hide her relief. "You're here."

Kay was tall—much taller than any other girls their age. She wore a plain dark shirt that hiked up several inches above her waist, exposing a firm, toned belly, and a pair of tight blue jeans that did nothing to hide the curves or how defined her legs were. She was nicely tanned from her days spent at the farm; her long, black hair tied in a high ponytail at the back of her head; her bangs fell like a curtain over sharp, blue eyes.

Eyes that were momentarily looking at the man with something akin to unfriendliness. The hand at Tessa's hip squeezed tighter, and there was a distinctive, possessive quality to it than what Tessa was used to.

"And you are?" said Kay stiffly, making sure to keep herself directly in between Tessa and the man.

"Leaving," the man said sourly, turning the way he came.

Kay frowned. "What was _that _all about?" she asked, pointing at him.

Tessa shrugged, the least bit concerned. "C'mon," she said, taking Kay by the hand. "Let's just get out of here."

As soon as they were outside and alone, Tessa dropped her hand and faced her. "I can't believe you made me wait for an hour," she accused, crossing her arms.

"Aw, shit… I know, Tess," said Kay, looking rightfully contrite. "I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?" said Tessa with a frown. "You know we were meeting here tonight so why didn't you—"

"I know, I know," said Kay, grabbing Tessa by the hips and dropping her head on her shoulder. Considering how much taller Kay was compared to her, it looked a little uncomfortable but Kay either didn't mind or didn't care and just held Tessa closer; Tessa could feel puffs of Kay's breath against her neck, making her feel warm. "Look, I don't have a good excuse for being late, and it's really, really stupid to be honest, but when you said you wanted to go out tonight—just the two of us… I… well, I freaked because I realized that this was a _date_. Our first date."

Tessa blinked. "Yes… and?" she said, still not getting the picture.

"_And_," Kay added, pushing closer as if to hide her embarrassment (people were starting to stop and stare at them, but Tessa could care less what they thought), "I just felt like everything in my closet didn't seem right to wear." She sighed and Tessa could picture her pouting. "Like I said, it was a stupid reason to be late. But I just wanted to impress you, that's all…"

Tessa felt herself beginning to smile. That was just something Kay was so good at doing. She couldn't stay angry with her for very long.

She slid her arms around Kay's shoulders, weaving her fingers through her long, dark hair. "I wore this stupid dress to impress you too," she admitted and was rewarded by the press of lips along her collarbone.

"Did you now?" Kay murmured, but Tessa could feel the smile on her neck.

"Yes," said Tessa. "And these heels! They're horrible! You know how long it took me to be able to walk in these?"

Kay chuckled as she stood straighter, keeping her arms around Tessa. She gave her a once over, her deep blue eyes traveling up an down Tessa's body in unabashed appreciation, however, unlike the man from earlier, Kay's wandering gaze made something in Tessa's belly spark to life with heat and desire.

"You look hot though, babe," said Kay, and the hunger and lust in her expression only made the heat in Tessa's insides coil tighter.

Tessa tippy-toed so she could encircle her arms around Kay's neck. "So do you," she said coyly.

Kay met her halfway for a light kiss. And then another and another and another because neither of them could resist.

"Let me make it up to you," said Kay, slinging an arm over Tessa's shoulder and leading her along the streets. "How's dinner and movie sound to you?"

"Sounds good to me," said Tessa.

"Then maybe afterward," said Kay suggestively, who leaned into whisper in her ear, "we can see just how good that dress looks _off_ of you as it does _on_ you. What do you say?"

Tessa intertwined their fingers together and smiled.

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>AN: We are now officially caught up to my drabbles. I'll post more when I write more.

In the mean time, expect another multi-chaptered fic to be posted soon. And maybe an update on **300 Days a Year** :)

Thanks for reading~


	8. Dear Child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Tim and Kon have a son. His name is Kim. Or Ton. Well... it's still undecided.

Author's Notes: This was inspired by another fanart I saw on tumblr/deviantart, where Tim was able to clone Kon by adding his own DNA in the procedure. The results being that they now have a baby boy who is every bit like Kon and every bit like Tim lol. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Child<strong>

* * *

><p>The squirt's name is Kim. Or Ton. At the moment, Kon couldn't decide between the two, but he was leaning more towards Kim if he was being completely honest. The kid certainly <em>looked<em> like a Kim, but then again, what was a hybridized human-clone baby supposed to look like anyway?

From where he was seated, the kid looked like any other baby he'd come across: small, chubby, messy—had a penchant for shoving their fists and other inanimate devices into their mouths. It was a little hard to believe that this tiny thing with pink skin and a beating heart was actually a mixture of his and Tim's DNA structures.

He looked a little like Kon—well, he definitely had Kon's eyes and his smile. But the rest were all Tim, from the dark mop of hair, where the ends curled along his ears and his neck; his small nose and tiny feet, and the way he just kept looking at everything around him with the same curiosity and wonder that Tim always got whenever _he _was trying to figure something out.

And while the whole issue was quite complicated at the moment—he wasn't sure which was harder to swallow: the fact that Tim had actually tried to clone him (and succeeded in a way) or the fact that he now had a 2-year old son and was legitimately considered a father at this point—Kon had to admit, the kid was pretty damn cute. Except for when he slobbered all over Kon or cried endlessly, then he was just gross and irritating.

But a couple of wet shirts and sore eardrums were the least of his problems right now.

What the hell was he going to tell _Clark_?

Somehow, he didn't think, "Hey, Clark. How have you been? By the way, I kind of, maybe, sort of, have a kid now" would be a great conversation to have over dinner. Kon didn't even _want_ to think about how he was going to explain that he didn't actually impregnate a girl and that the kid was a clone much like himself, only cooler because he was half of _Kon_ and half of Tim. Yeah… that conversation was _not _going to be pretty, Kon was sure of that.

But there were worse conversations to be had and Superman was just small fry compared to either Batman and, God forbid, _Cassie_. Kon shuddered at the thought. If Batman didn't end up killing him (or cutting of his balls with his batarangs), Cassie was certainly not going to leave any remains behind.

"Kon?" said Tim, catching his attention. He looked worried. Kon could see Tim balling his hands into fists at his side. "Kon, I'm sorry."

Of all the things Kon expected Tim to say, 'sorry' definitely hadn't been one of them.

"What for?" he asked.

Tim bit his lip. He had that look on his face that meant he was over-thinking about stuff again—obsessing and worrying, feeling guilty for the things he should not be blaming himself for. And Kon finally understood.

Kon crossed the room to where he stood and placed his hands on Tim's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. "Tim, it's okay," he said gently, and it was Tim's turn to look surprised.

"Okay?" he repeated, his voice a tinge incredulous. "How is _any _of this okay, Kon?" He shook his head and pushed Kon's hands away, backing towards the window, where Kon could see the city of Gotham and beyond. "This is my own fault. I should never have tried… I just couldn't…"

He stopped himself. Kon had never wanted more than to hear the end of those unfinished sentences, but a part of him already knew… was already aware of what didn't need to be said. If it had been Tim instead of Kon, he wondered what _he'd_ do? What lengths or barriers he'd cross just to get back what he'd lost; the thought made Kon scared of what he might be capable of. If it had been Tim instead of Kon, Kon wasn't sure _what _he'd do. But all Kon knew was that he wouldn't have wanted to lose Tim any more than Tim had wanted to lose him.

Tim sighed. "I just wanted you back that was all," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "I wanted… I wanted my best friend back, however way I could. I just… I just needed you _there_—"

And it was like Kon could see everything Tim was seeing: Tim losing his father, Tim losing Steph and Bruce and now Kon. As far as this little insight of his could stretch, all Kon could see was Tim lonely and sad. He'd never want Tim to be either of those things ever again.

Again, without saying a word, Kon crossed over to where Tim stood, but instead of placing a hand on his shoulder, Kon snaked his arms around Tim's waist and _pulled_ him until Tim was against him, his hands grappling at the front of Kon's shirt and face buried against Kon's chest, like he was trying to meld into him.

"I'm here," Kon murmured and felt the hold Tim had on him tighten significantly. He pulled Tim even closer, his cheek resting against the top of his hair. "I'm here, Tim, and I'm not going anywhere."

He thought he heard Tim choke back a sob as he pressed his face closer to Kon's chest. But whether Kon's shirt was damper than usual, he never commented nor complained about it, and simply held Tim until he was no longer shaking or crying.

"What are we going to do now?" said Tim, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. Kon followed his line of vision, where it predictably landed on Kim, who seemed to have grown bored with his hands and was now gnawing at his foot. It made the ends of Kon's mouth pull upwards into a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, grinning.

"What?" Tim said, blinking. "You mean… we're going to raise him? Like together?"

"What else do you think I meant?" said Kon, raising a brow. "You didn't really think you were going to take on all the responsibility, were you?"

"I…" Judging from Tim's rather blank expression, this was precisely what he was going to do.

Kon tapped him lightly on the head, as if to scold him. "No way, man. He's my kid too. I deserve at least _half_ custody over him," he joked.

"But," said Tim, still looking at a loss for words, "you don't have to. It's my fault." He flailed his arms in a comic gesture of desperation. "You don't really have to—"

Kon placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Tim, don't," he said gently but firmly. "We're doing this together. We need to _stick_ together no matter what, remember?"

But before Tim could say anything, there was a loud crash that made both of them turn their heads immediately to the baby… who had found his way into one of Tim's flower pots and was now covered in dirt. As if sensing his parents' gaze on him, Kim turned and looked at them, his blue eyes blinking and his mouth hanging open.

Kon chuckled and picked the child off the floor using his TTK, cleaning him off. Kim instantly burst into fits of giggles, his arms and legs flapping like a bird as he floated over to where they were. Kon scooped him in mid-air and it made Kim giggle harder.

"I should really kill you for doing that," Tim commented lightly, but Kon saw that he was smiling too.

"He's alright though. Aren't you, Kim?" he asked the baby, who just laughed, not really understanding what was being said to him, and patted a slobbery hand on Kon's face. "Aw… Ew."

Tim's smile widened and then plucked Kim from Kon's arms. "Well, if we're doing this," he said, bouncing Kim on his hip, "there is no way in hell we're calling our baby 'Kim'."

Kon wiped the residues of saliva from his cheek. "What's wrong with Kim?" he asked, defensively. "I think it's a great name. It's a combination of 'Tim' and 'Kon' put together, so you know it has character."

Tim snorted. "I think the creativity is a little lacking, Kon," he said as Kon huffed. Tim looked at the child with something akin to fondness. "You don't want to be called 'Kim' now, do you?"

The baby just babbled something incoherent before proceeding to stick his hand back in his mouth.

"See?" said Tim, nodding. "He says you should try to be more original."

"I think he likes the name," Kon said, giving Tim a face.

"I didn't know you spoke 'baby', Kon," said Tim dryly, as he took Kim's hand out of his mouth and started wiping it with a handkerchief.

"I'm fluent at it," said Kon, watching the display with a mixture of curiosity and awe. He didn't know seeing Tim and the baby would have such an effect on him, but it made Kon want to be a part of it.

He reached out and held his finger out to the baby, who didn't hesitate to take it; his pudgy little fingers wrapping along the length of Kon's index finger, his skin warm and soft against Kon's much larger and rougher one. It was amazing. Just how small and fragile this child was, how dependent he was of both Kon and Tim; it made something inside Kon grow fierce and tight and yet expand until it consumed him entirely. Like he wanted to be right here, holding his son's hand every step of the way, guiding him forward.

Beside him he could feel Tim's eyes on them, his expression soft.

"What would you name him then?" asked Kon, his voice a little rough.

Tim looked at the baby and brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead, a move so gentle and sweet it made that feeling in Kon's chest expand again.

"Jack…" said Tim quietly, his eyes far away. "I like the name Jack."

Kon stared at him for a long moment in understanding, and then at their son, who still had yet to release Kon's finger.

It made Kon wonder what he'll grow up to be like, if he'll be a superhero like him and Tim, if he'll take on the Titan mantle like his parents. He wondered what sort of abilities he would have—if he had any at all. Maybe he'd have Kon's strength or his speed, or maybe he'll be just like Tim, without the powers but still just as capable and intelligent. Or maybe he'll have the best of both worlds—a Super by day and a Bat by night. Kon knew he was eager to find out.

"Jack," he repeated as he watched the baby lean forward into Tim's open embrace, looking suddenly drowsy. Kon slipped his arm around Tim's waist and gave him a wide smile. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>AN: If I am ever up to it or inspired again, I might write more for this verse :)


	9. A Man in Uniform

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Because Kon would _so_ have a kink for Tim's new Robin uniform. He _so _would.

Author's Note: Felt the need to break off from all the recent fluff and just write some shameless PWP.

So be warned, this chapter is **rated M for mature sexual content**.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>A Man in Uniform<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Kon's idea to wear the old red and black Robin outfit.<p>

Of _course_, it was Kon's idea. Everything involving shameless frivolity and sex could only be thought of by Kon himself. The man was endlessly creative like that, and Tim found himself either hating or loving him for it.

Right now for example.

Tim was being crowded into the corner of his bedroom, his face pressed against the wall and both arms pinned high above his head by an invisible force. The leggings of his Robin uniform had been stripped down to his ankles, along with his underwear, and behind him Kon had him bent, his ass exposed while he inserted one finger after another, making Tim bite back a moan.

The other hand was memorizing the contours of Tim's chest, his nipples and then going lower, where it gently grazed the length of Tim's cock before moving away again. It was just like Kon to tease him when Tim already felt like every part of him was about to explode. It was infuriating.

"You're an ass," Tim groaned.

In response, Kon dug his finger deeper inside Tim, eliciting another involuntary moan from the back of Tim's throat.

"You need to relax," Kon murmured, licking the back of Tim's neck, the touch so hot that Tim felt like he was burning from the inside out, making him desperate to remove the remaining half of his uniform. But Kon—the annoying, persistent bastard—refused to let Tim move at all and insisted that wearing the Robin uniform whilst he fucked Tim into oblivion was conducive to the whole experience.

Tim begged to differ. Kon obviously got some kind of kick out of seeing him spread out like this, his trademark colors on Tim like a big old property sign suggesting Tim belonged to Kon and Kon alone. The mixture of red and black an obvious, open invitation for Kon to jump Tim whenever he so happened to get a boner (which was quite often believe it or not).

"You're still an ass," Tim said and he wished he could _move_ so he could put a hand on himself and squeeze, relieve a bit of the tension that had been mounting since the moment Kon came into his room and told Tim he wanted to fuck him whilst he still wore the Robin outfit. "Just… get onto it already," Tim hissed, trying to jerk his hips back to rut against Kon's own erection.

"I just want to hear you beg," said Kon against his ear, but he pressed his pelvis close, the tip of his erection hitting the crevice of Tim's ass through the fabric of his jeans, making the both of them moan at the sudden surge of shock and pleasure from that single contact.

"Kon," Tim said between his teeth, moving his hips and trying to obtain friction. "Kon, Kon, _please_, just _fuck _me already!"

"Shit," Kon muttered.

Tim barely heard the sound of clothes being torn and thrown aside before he was hauled over to the side of the bed, his head hitting against the edge of the mattress just as Kon climbed over him, his mouth descending on Tim's in messy, rough kiss that left Tim gasping for air.

He still couldn't move. His hands were still pinned above his head by Kon's TTK, so he couldn't push Kon in the direction he wanted him to go. He tried to move his hips, but Kon had him firmly planted to the bed, his legs spread wide apart.

"Kon," Tim said again, "Kon, _please_."

"Say it again, Tim," Kon said in a harsh, commanding tone, his fingers teasing the tip of his penis. "Tell me what you want and I swear I'll do it."

"Fuck me, Kon," Tim begged. "Fuck me _hard_. Fuck me _now_."

Kon didn't waste anymore time. With a soft growl, he pushed Tim's legs up high and thrust hard. He did not give Tim a moment to adjust or get used to the sensations like he normally would have done. This time Kon was driving one thrust after another, each shift of his hips more deeper and harsher than the last, and Tim felt every single one of them. Felt them tear through his flesh like a painful and yet pleasant burn, releasing both fire and lightning to the rest of his eager body.

"Oh, god, _Kon_," Tim moaned when the pleasure mounted in complete sync with Kon's thrusts. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he chanted as Kon's ministrations grew fiercer and less controlled, like Kon could barely sustain a timely rhythm anymore and was now just frantically and desperately moving by sheer instinct.

Tim could feel Kon's fingernails dig into his hipbones, bruising them; the lips against his own just as unrelenting and harsh as they bit and licked the corners and crevices of Tim's mouth.

"Tim, you feel so… _good_. So fucking good," Kon groaned, clinging onto Tim tightly, one hand moving through his hair while the other pushed Tim's legs up higher; the thrusts coming in even more sporadic and faster than ever.

"Kon, I'm… I'm…" Tim gasped and couldn't continue. He threw his head back as a wave of intense pleasure overcame him, almost blinding him with how powerful and overwhelming it was.

Kon thrust his hips a few more times before going completely still; his release echoing off the walls of the room as he buried his face into the crook of Tim's neck and clung fiercely, riding the last of it until it was finally over.

Tim felt Kon's TTK let his arms go, but Tim didn't have the strength to move anymore, not even as Kon moved them so their backs now rested against the pillows. He pulled Tim to him gently, pillowing his head underneath his chin as his hands wrapped around Tim's arms and shoulders, tucking him close.

"That was… incredible," Kon sighed and Tim hummed in agreement, pressing his face along Kon's bare chest. He felt Kon kiss his forehead. "You should totally wear the Robin outfit more often because this was seriously _amazing_."

Tim smiled sleepily. "Alright then," he agreed. "But next time, you are _so _going to wear the leather jacket."

Kon raised an eyebrow at him. "I _knew_ you had a thing for that jacket," he said, sounding smug and bizarrely turned on again, and Tim was too much in bliss to deny that it wasn't true.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," he said, hiding his smile. He slung an arm across Kon's middle and closed his eyes. "Otherwise we won't be up for round two."

Kon was all the more happy to comply.


	10. Save the Last Dance for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: When Tim loses everything, Kon is there to pick up the pieces.

Author's Note: This is a birthday fic I wrote for a friend. She wanted an angsty fic so I thought of this. It's a 'what if' type of scenario, where Tim loses his ability to walk, like Babs did, and Kon tries to make things a bit better~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Save the Last Dance for Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Kon sped through the hallways of the Tower until he reached the main room, where everybody stood gathered at the center. As soon as he arrived, it seemed like about a hundred faces had turned simultaneously to look at him, but they all carried the same expressions—the same solemn, regretful downcast that just confirmed everything Kon needed to know, and then some.<p>

He spotted Nightwing and started for him. He ignored Bart's attempts at trying to catch his attention, ignored Raven's soulful, quiet stare and looked away when he saw Cassie's tears spilling down her cheeks. He kept his eyes on Dick until the older man turned around, as if sensing that Kon was looking at him.

He didn't look any better than everybody else. Maybe worse. Seeing Kon only made him look sadder, causing Kon's stomach to coil unpleasantly. Dick was handsome, young and strong, but right now, he just looked tired—tired and sad and just beyond his years.

Kon swallowed. "Is it true?" he said, breaking through the silence that had lapse the moment he walked in. Dick didn't reply. Instead he just nodded his head in confirmation, much to Kon's dismay. Kon swallowed again. "W-Where is he then?"

"On the roof," Dick said. "He said he wanted to be left alone while I make preparations with Barbara."

Kon swiftly turned back around, making his way to the exit again. He heard Dick tell the others, "It's okay. Let him" although there wasn't anybody around who'd be able to stop him regardless.

He sped up the stairs until he was outside again, looking at the view of the bay and the moon and the stars reflected above the water. It was a calm, warm June night, but for the first time, Kon felt cold. Felt the bite of the wind against his impenetrable skin, making him shiver something unpleasant.

And there, sitting on the edge, all alone, was Tim. From where Kon stood, he didn't look any different. Dark hair, wiry, compact form and the same old Robin uniform Kon was used to seeing everyday. Even the gauze bandages wrapped around his arms and his legs wasn't an image Kon hadn't seen before. The only thing new was the pair of crutches he had placed next to him.

If he had heard Kon come up and Kon knew Tim well enough to know that he had, he didn't turn around to acknowledge him. For a moment, Kon hesitated on his approach.

He had come here to see Tim., to see how he was doing and to talk to him, but now that he was here, he didn't know the first thing on what to say.

What on Earth _could _he possibly say that will make the last 48 hours go away? What could he say to Tim that would make him feel _better_? Nothing seemed like it'd do. All Kon could think of are measly sorry's and words of comfort that will probably mean nothing to Tim.

But, Kon thought, watching Tim from a distance, he had to say something. At least to remind Tim he wasn't alone on this. That he had his family, he had the Titans—he had _Kon_, and that they'd always be there for Tim, no matter what.

Kon knew it wasn't much to go by, but Tim had the tendency to brood and obsess over the past, most of the time over the parts involving himself, his performance and the mistakes he could have avoided. As a matter of fact, Kon was willing to bet Tim was doing so right this second; nitpicking over the details, over the alternatives he should have taken, over his decisions and why he was in this position to begin with. It was going to be difficult to pull Tim away from this habit for a long, long while, but Kon was more than willing to help him get out of it.

Kon squared his shoulders and took a step forward. He stopped again when he stood just behind Tim, waiting to see if Tim would turn around. When he didn't, Kon sighed.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

Tim shrugged, and Kon took it as a sign of approval. He took the seat next to Tim, sitting close, but not so close in case Tim still wanted some space and just let the silence carry on between.

It wasn't awkward or tense, but rather the kind of silence that usually lapsed between them when no words were necessary. They could sit here on the roof for hours, not saying anything, and Kon would feel like they just had a full conversation. That was just how it was like with Tim. Because Tim _got_ everything Kon couldn't say. He just _knew_ and understood Kon, like Kon knew and understood him.

Tim finally broke the silence. "What do you want, Kon?"

"What?" said Kon, giving him a little smile. "I can't come and sit up here with my best friend?"

"Kon," said Tim, meaning he was trying to be serious.

Kon sighed again and leaned back against his hands, looking up at the night sky. "I just wanted to see if you're okay," he said quietly.

"I'm fine," said Tim firmly, crossing his arms.

"You don't need to lie, Tim," said Kon.

"I'm not."

"Tim…" said Kon, trying to get through to him. "We're all just worried about you, okay?" He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"And I said I'm fine, goddamnit!" Tim snapped, pushing his hand away. He tried to pick up his crutches and lift himself off the floor, but he could barely stand without falling over. Kon tried to help him, but all that did was make Tim angrier. He pushed Kon's hands away and with a furious determination, willed himself to stand on both feet before crumbling to his knees. Despite his early protests, Kon caught Tim before he could fall and hurt himself.

Frustrated, Tim finally threw the crutches away, where they hit the ground with a solid 'clank'. He was breathing hard and shaking from head to toe; he didn't want to look at Kon or couldn't seem to, but Kon knew when Tim was reaching his limits. He could only imagine how long he'd been holding this in, acting completely calm on the outside, while inside the storm continued to brew and grow until he could no longer contain it.

"It's okay, Tim," said Kon gently, pulling Tim to him. "It's alright. I'm here."

"How is this alright, Kon?" said Tim, his voice low and trembling. "I can't… I can't…" he choked on his next words, "I can't walk anymore, Kon!"

It was the first time Tim had ever spoken about his disability without making it sound factual. Like he was reciting a medical condition as opposed to something that was actually, truly, affecting him.

"That paralysis The Joker got into my system was left in my bloodstream for too long," Tim went on bitterly, "and now… I'm… I'm…" He stared at his legs, which refused to budge no matter how much he willed it to. "I'm just like Babs. I can't be out on the field anymore. I…" He sucked in a deep breath, "I can't be a Titan anymore."

"That's not true," said Kon firmly. "Look, Babs may be out for the count, but that doesn't mean she still isn't kicking back in her own way. I am pretty sure if she really wanted to, she could take anybody down without even busting a fingernail. And so can _you_, Tim."

He placed his hands back on Tim's shoulders and was relieved when Tim didn't push him away again. He just seemed drained. Tired. And finally allowing himself to lean on Kon for help.

"It's going to be tough and a lot of work," said Kon, holding him close. "But I know you, Tim. You can do this. If there is anybody more stubborn than even Batman, it's _you_." He felt the rumble of Tim's quiet laughter, making Kon smile. "And you won't be alone._ I'll _always be here for you."

He felt Tim snake his arms around his waist, his face buried into his chest. "I know you will, Kon," he mumbled. "Thanks."

They stayed that way for a long time, before Kon gave his arms a squeeze. "Hey, let's get out of here," he suggested as he lifted both him and Tim off the ground.

Tim blinked. "Where are we going?" he said, holding onto him.

"Up," said Kon, grinning, before taking flight.

He hovered in mid-air the second they reached the clouds, where the moon was fuller and the stars brighter; the city below them looked small and bright, and from a distance they could see the Tower. At his side, he could see Tim's whole face, his eyes staring out at the sky in a mixture of wonder and sadness. He was holding onto Kon in a rather frighteningly tight grip, but Kon didn't mind. He glanced at Tim's legs as the swayed in the air, still unable to move.

It gave Kon an idea. He wrapped Tim's body with his TTK, making sure to have his complete weight before letting go. Tim's following expression was priceless: he went from being completely calm to full on panic. On a normal day, Kon would have laughed, but right now Tim's condition and facial horror were nothing to laugh about. Kon just gave him a reassuring smile and Tim was suspended in the air next to him, looking completely unsure and a little apprehensive without Kon there to support him.

Kon drifted towards him, gave Tim another warm smile before taking one of Tim's hand, lifting it beside them, while his other hand slipped at his hip and pulled Tim closer to him.

Now Tim just looked surprised, but didn't say anything as Kon started to twirl them in a slow circle, humming a song he didn't quite know the lyrics to. He twirled Tim in the air several times, and this time, Tim didn't look quite so scared anymore. He broke into a small smile and laughed as Kon gently pushed him to swirl on his own.

The sight of Tim, of his smile and his laughter, made Kon grin before pulling Tim back into his arms again, his cheek pressed against Tim's head as he continued to move them around and around and around again.

"You're _my _Robin," Kon said against his ear. "Always will be."

Tim leaned into Kon as their dance slowly came to an end. "And you'll always be my Clone Boy."


	11. I'll Take You For a Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Watching Tim work on the R-cycle should not be this much of a turn-on.

Author's Note: Oh look, some R-cycle PWP. Enjoy~

Warning, this chapter has **mature content**. If that's not to your liking, you don't need to read.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Take You For a Ride<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening at Titan's Tower and most of the residence had gone to bed already, with the exception of Kon and Tim, who had opted to remain in the vehicle bunker for a little while longer. Tim wanted to install the latest specifications to his motorcycle and Kon—well, Kon was still wide awake and <em>bored<em> as hell, and so offered to keep Tim company while he worked.

Well, that plan was quick to backfire. Just as soon as Tim took out his toolbox and started moving about—bending and twisting his body in such a way that had Kon thinking about other ways in which Tim's amazing sense of flexibility would come in handy—it made Kon conscious that they had the whole bunker to themselves. No one to interrupt or stop them from doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing in the middle of their garage.

The inklings only got worse when Tim started sweating. First along the side of his face, his temples and then down his neck where it'd drip from the underside of his Adam's apple; Kon would find himself watching that single drop of water and wishing he could just lick it off. The tips of Tim's hair would stick to him like glue; occasionally, Tim would even sound like he was out of breath or worse, sound totally orgasmic when he was concentrating particularly hard on a certain engine part.

It didn't help Kon's imagination from wandering further when Tim started sweating through his clothes and started to take bits of his uniform off, like his cape and his top; exposing the fine lines and muscles of Tim's back, the skin, covered in sweat and so smooth and delicate, making Kon want to lean over and run his hands over it. It only served to remind Kon other rigorous activities that involved Tim's backside and the accumulation of perspiration, which made Kon all the more eager to make that memory another reality.

Despite the not-so-surprise reappearance of his hard-on, for the most part, Kon just sat where he was, watching—albeit with the intentness of a hawk eying its prey before it swooped in—and did his best to reign in the overwhelming desire to drag Tim to the nearest available surface (possibly against the wall or on one of the cars) and fuck him right then and there.

In fact, Kon was displaying so much self-control, he might as well receive a reward for his restraint. And then Tim suddenly turned around and asked Kon if he could hand him the wrench.

"Just need to adjust the wheel a bit," said Tim as Kon floated over to him. He abruptly stopped in midair when Tim all but got onto all fours and started bending along the side of the R-cycle, his ass sticking out like a flashing neon sign: fuck me now.

Kon bit down on his tongue and handed Tim the wrench, but before he could make a speedy retreat, Tim was vertical again.

"Wait," said Tim, touching Kon's wrist and making him aware of the fact that Tim was shirtless and downright fuckable. "Do you mind lifting up the R-cycle for me?"

"Sure," said Kon, keeping his voice even. He maneuvered around Tim and plucked the vehicle a little off the ground effortlessly. "How high do you want this?"

"Hmm… that's just fine," said Tim, and to Kon's surprise, Tim was on his back again and sliding between Kon's legs. "Now, hold still while tweaked this part," he said, and Kon could hear him fiddle with wiring and the screws as if the state of their positions was normal and didn't aspire any dirty thoughts from emerging.

Or maybe that was just Kon. Either way, it made not flinging the R-cycle aside and having his way with Tim that much more difficult. From this angle, Kon could see the movement of Tim's abdomen, the spread of his strong legs and the way Tim would grind his back against the floor when he was fixing a notably tricky lever.

"Kon, higher," Tim would say between intervals, and Kon was already pretty damn horny at this point that when he wasn't busy picturing himself fucking Tim relentlessly on that very floor, he'd often mishear those words for 'Harder, Kon, harder' and 'There, Kon, right there!'

"Alright, I'm done," said Tim. Kon had to keep biting down on his tongue because there was absolutely nothing hotter than seeing Tim push himself further between Kon's legs as he re-emerged from beneath the cycle.

But neither Kon or Tim had anticipated just how close they'd end up and stopped when they came face to face with one another, their chests bumping briefly and their breaths mingling together. Kon was more conscious of the sweat pooling along the edges of Tim's shoulders, where it'd trickle down his stomach and then disappear beneath the garter of his pants—a place Kon longed to expose and re-explore with his hands and his mouth.

"Oh… whoops," Tim murmured, his hands on Kon's chest to steady himself, but didn't take a step back.

"Yeah… whoops," said Kon softly, reaching the end of his limit. He placed the R-cycle back down slowly, but kept Tim boxed in between his arms.

He leaned in close so that their noses touched and he could see the different shades of blue Tim's eyes reflected in the light.

"You know, you play a really cruel game," said Kon, treading his mouth along Tim's jawline ever so gently, making Tim suck in a sharp intake of breath. "First your shirt and now this?" He nibbled on the pressure point on Tim's neck.

"Kon…" Tim whimpered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _asking_ for something." He ran one hand down Tim's chest, his bare stomach and then to his crotch. "Well, Tim," he said in his ear, "you've got it."

Kon cupped Tim's balls through his pants and fondled them.

"Kon!" Tim gasped, lurching forward and gripping onto Kon's arm tightly, which was the response Kon needed to crowd him into the side of the R-cyle and cup him harder. "Kon, oh God, Kon, I—" but Tim couldn't say anymore and kept twitching and moaning at Kon's incessant touch, which grew even more relentless the more Tim reacted and pulled Kon's arm closer, as if trying to fuck himself in the palm of Kon's hand. "No," Kon growled, pulling away and making Tim groan and whine at the loss; he dug Tim harder against the bike until Tim practically had his back splayed onto the gas tank, "No, you _come_ when I say you can, and right now I'm _just _getting started."

"Kon," said Tim, groaning as Kon's mouth began roaming the side of his neck, his collarbone and then down his chest; his tongue making ample time to dedicate to each bit of skin he revealed. "We're supposed to be… ahh… working—"

Kon as he knelt by the garter of Tim's pants, and met Tim's eyes, his smile perfectly mischievous. "I thought it was time we had a break," he said, throwing Tim's utility belt aside and slowly dragging the leggings of his uniform and his underwear down to his ankles; each slip making Tim gasp and shake and grip onto the back of the R-cycle for support.

As soon as Tim was uncovered from the waist down—the sight of his hard cock, dripping with pre-cum and looking so damn inviting that Kon couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation—Tim merely had to whisper Kon's name once, before Kon took him entirely into his mouth.

The sudden combination of wet and heat made Tim throw his head back against the hood of the bike and moan loudly. Kon pressed him firmly against it, his hands at Tim's waist to keep him where he was as sucked on Tim's cock—slowly at first to tease Tim, who had gotten countless of blowjobs from Kon to know this wasn't how it went and kept trying to shift his hips to gain a bit more friction, but Kon wasn't having any of that.

He gripped Tim's sides until they were positively bruising, as if to remind Tim that he was the one in control here.

"Kon, please…" Tim begged, and the sight of him, half-shaking and near bursting was enough for Kon to haul Tim up further against the bike, Tim's thighs now dangling over Kon's shoulders, and just _go_ at it. "Oh, _fuck_!" Tim gasped, his head flung back against the seat.

Kon held his thighs apart, sucking down on Tim's cock like he was a starved man in the desert who'd just found an oasis. When Tim could barely keep hold onto the bike anymore, his hand flew to Kon's hair, his fingers kneading almost painfully into the back of Kon's head, urging Kon on.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, _yes_," Tim chanted mindlessly. "Kon, _yes_!"

Kon couldn't help but peak at Tim from beneath the hoods of his lashes and as always the sight of Tim completely undone only made Kon redouble his efforts. Tim started moaning a whole string of profanity and other words that Kon was pretty sure weren't actual words, but the constant dig of his nails in Kon's scalp was solid indication for Kon to keep going.

"Kon," said Tim and there was a note of urgency in his voice which made Kon look up again. Tim's eyes were shut tight but Kon could somehow tell they were still gazing back at him. "Kon… I want… I want…"

And Tim didn't have to go on because Kon was already lifting Tim onto the hood of the R-cycle and kissing him fiercely; Tim's legs wrapped around Kon's waist and rutted against Kon's hard-on through the fabric of his jeans, making Kon moan and curse and pull Tim's hip closer. They only broke apart briefly for Tim to reach for the hem of Kon's shirt and pull it over his head before Kon was kissing him again; their kisses a mix of tongue and teeth and biting; their hands a non-stop need for touch and skin and heat, constant and never-ending.

"Kon, please," Tim whispered against his lips, his hands already undoing Kon's belt and tearing open the zipper.

"Yes," Kon said and pulled back to frantically chuck off the rest of his clothes. And then Tim was yanking him forward again, their mouths colliding in a desperate kiss and fingers moving to every inch of skin they could possibly touch.

Tim pushed himself up higher onto the bike as Kon climbed onto the seat, the tip of his cock hitting the underside of Tim's thigh, making both of them moan.

"Now, Kon, _now_," Tim commanded, gripping Kon by the shoulders to pull him towards him, while at the same time Kon gripped Tim's hips and pulled him down in one swift, hard thrust that made Tim throw his head back again and Kon to brace his hands on both gears of the bike.

And then they were moving again; Kon using the handles of the bike as leverage to thrust into Tim, who wrapped his arms and legs around Kon's shoulders and waist respectively and was holding on the best he could as Kon continued to drive into him endlessly; his thrusts becoming more aggressive and frenzied.

"Oh, Kon, fuck—fuck yes, Kon!" Tim sobbed, his moans now bouncing off the walls of the bunker as if he could care less who heard him anymore and who didn't.

Kon ducked his head low, trying to keep himself from losing control, but it was growing difficult. With the way Tim kept screaming Kon's name over and over, with the way he looked, so desperate and delirious and absolutely _gone_—and all because it was _Kon_ and Kon alone—only made Kon want to lose every ounce of control he barely had. Tim was absolutely devastating him right now; he wanted to take Tim to the edge, wanted to hear him _beg_ and cry for more until they were both raw and sore and blinded with ecstasy.

Beneath his hands, Kon could feel the crunch of the handles as he grip tightened at a particular strong rush of pleasure at the pit of his stomach; the wheels of the cycle starting to groan from the abuse it was receiving.

"Kon…" Tim half-whispered and half-moaned, and Kon could tell he was close.

It was the way he said Kon's name, so much less like a plea or a command and more like a life-line; as if Kon was the only one who could make Tim insane and still keep him completely tethered to Earth.

"Kon!" Tim screamed just as he went rigid in Kon's arms, his back arching off the gas tank as he came, hard, and just looking at Tim lose it was enough for Kon to follow right after him.

"Oh, Tim, _fuck_!" Kon shouted just as the intensity of his own orgasm came into fruition. Kon buried his face into Tim's neck and clung on until it was over, and Tim went limp against the bike and Kon just sagged on top of him, totally satiated and spent.

For a moment neither of them could move or speak; Kon just listened to the rapid beating of Tim's heart as it went from crazy-high back to a normal, steady rhythm. Tim's arms cradled his head, his hands tenderly caressing the side of Kon's face and ran along his hair, which was now damp from sweat.

"Hot damn," Kon breathed, still shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said, smiling, but then raised his brows and looked over his shoulder. "Probably better off than my bike anyways."

"Aw crap," Kon said, quickly releasing the gears of the R-cycle he forgot he'd still been clutching. He grimaced when he saw they were crushed, nothing more than two pieces of broken metal. Kon encircled his arms around Tim's pliant body. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking up to meet Tim's eyes with guilt. "I didn't mean to break your bike."

Tim chuckled and brought Kon's face in for a soft kiss, a reassuring gesture that made Kon relax again. "It's okay," he said, "I'm not that surprised to be honest. We were kinda… into it." Tim's cheeks burned red at the evidence, and it was Kon's turn to chuckle.

"Okay. How about I make it up to you?" said Kon slyly, as he kissed Tim over and over, his hands already moving down to Tim's waist, pulling him upright against him. "Say, upstairs." A kiss on Tim's neck. "Your room." And another. "Right now." He looked up and gave Tim a mischievous smile. "What do you say?"

Tim slipped his arms around Kon's neck again, his smile just as naughty as he leaned in close to Kon's lips.

"I say yes," Tim breathed and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	12. Three Thousand Miles and You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DCU-related.

Chapter summary: Tim is going away and it's almost time for Kon to let go.

Author's Note: I am slowly recovering from my writer's block. Expect more updates soon. Now enjoy the fluff~

* * *

><p><strong>Three Thousand Miles and You<strong>

* * *

><p>For the longest time, Tim and Kon sat in absolute silence. There was a lot of things Kon wanted to say, but for the life of him he couldn't say a single one.<p>

I'll miss you, Stay with me, Don't go, I love you… the list went on and on, and yet all he could do was sit beside Tim and hold his hand, wondering if such a small gesture would be enough to convey all the things he couldn't put into words.

"Now final boarding for Gotham," announced the speaker. "Final boarding for Gotham."

Tim's hands tightened in his own as he and Kon reluctantly got to their feet and started towards the gate. Tim was still quiet and refused to relinquish his hand, and Kon was secretly relieved that he didn't.

They stopped when they reached the ticket booth. Tim kept his eyes on their clasped hands, his face blank, as though waiting for something. Kon opened his mouth, knowing if there was ever a time he needed to be honest it was now, but they just wouldn't come out.

The announcer broke the tension between them. "Final boarding for Gotham," said the voice one last time.

Finally Tim let go of his hand and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll write to you when I get there," he said.

His brain a little slow, Kon couldn't say any more than a dumfounded, "Uh… yeah. Sure. Safe flight."

"Bye… Kon," said Tim.

"Bye…" Kon replied quietly just as Tim turned away and reluctantly released Kon's hand. Kon felt a sudden cold rush rise where Tim's hands used to be, spreading across his palm and down his fingers, feeling strangely empty, like something extremely vital to Kon was missing.

He turned his eyes to Tim, tracing the red cotton vest he'd gotten him for Christmas, the neatly pressed lines of his shirt and pants that Kon knew Tim took a lot of time to make them that way. Kon stared at Tim's hair, at how long it was getting and how it now kept curling at his ears and the back of his neck—something Kon always thought was cute and enjoyed teasing Tim about it. And then he remembered Tim's face and his eyes and the way a smile never failed to make Kon's heart beat just a little bit faster.

As Tim handed the lady his plane ticket, he noticed Kon's staring and gave him a little smile. And just like that, Kon felt it go straight to his chest.

No, he thought, his mind whirling fast. Tim was leaving. Tim was going away. Tim was… Tim was…

"Tim!" Kon shouted right before Tim could disappear through the doors. "Tim, I love you!" he blurted out.

The silence was incredible. It was like every equipment, every employee and every passenger in the entire airport had gone quiet in the wake of Kon's impromptu confession. He could feel his face turning red, but he kept his gaze fixed firmly on Tim, determined. He just had to let Tim know.

Tim, whose eyes had gone rather wide at his declaration, suddenly dropped everything he was carrying and rushed back towards him. Kon already had his arms wide open by the time Tim threw himself into them, his hands coming around Kon's shoulders and his neck, while his his mouth crushed Kon's in a fierce kiss which Kon figured was long overdue.

Kon didn't care that that people were openly staring at them now or that they were whispering amongst themselves as the world carried on around them. It was as if time was literally at a stand-still and he and Tim were at the center of it; where faces, colors and shapes all blurred passed them, unnoticed and unheeded by either of them.

Kon simply wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him closer, putting everything he had in the kiss in the hopes that it might last, that it might _show_ Tim just how deep his feelings really ran. Judging from the way Tim squeezed him back, equally as strong and unrelenting, Kon would say that his attempts were successful.

"Love you too," Tim said against his lips, making Kon's heart leap twice.

When they finally pulled away, Tim's smile was wider and more brilliant than anything Kon had ever seen. It made him grin too.

"I'll see you when you get back," he whispered.

He waited as Tim boarded the gates again (after apologizing sheepishly at the lady) and gave Kon one final wave before the doors closed.

Kon stayed even long after the plane had left, still feeling the warmth of Tim's lips on his own.

He grinned again. "Or maybe I'll just come to you instead," he said.


End file.
